narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eight Branches Technique
Transformation? Does Orochimaru transform into a eight-headed snake or just makes one? Cooltamerboy 12:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC). :What I understand of it, Orochimaru is the eight-headed snake. It's a transformation of Orochimaru's white snake form. --ShounenSuki 19:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Now that you mention it, on the subject of the Eight Branches technique, during the Shippuden episode 113-114 (I cannot remember the specific episode, just the actual part) I saw Orochimaru reading a scroll detailing a techniquer that vaguely resembled the Eight Branches technique. I was wondering whether it really was an actual reference to the technique or just a coincidence? Ive seen it also, the part when Orochimaru is already researching for technique that could grant him immortality, possibly I think it is the true representation of his immortality technique. still, no evidences proved in such. Tsujiraoro07 Yamata VS. Susanoo This Technique Is based off the Yamata no Orochi AND It was Killed by Susanoo in mythology and Itachis Susanoo should we put that on the trivia page.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 00:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :That's been mentioned in the trivia section for over a year. ''~SnapperT '' 04:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Kabuto Kabuto can use it, can't he? User:Domynyk 14:12, February 19, 2011, (UTC) :We have absolutely no idea if he can. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You should really keep your questions in one place. You already asked this at Kabuto's talk page, no need to do it somewhere else. Omnibender - Talk - 18:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Heads What will happen, if all of the snake's heads are destroyed? Can they recover? If yes, we can add this to the Eigth Branches Technique's topic. User:Domynyk 16:25, February 26, 2011, (UTC) :We don't know, and this isn't a forum. Omnibender - Talk - 15:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I haven't said this is a forum! Never said you did, but that kind of question is forum-like speculation. Omnibender - Talk - 16:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Producing snakes I think we should add that Orochimaru can produce smaller snakes with this jutsu. This is true, because, after he was defeated by Itachi, three snakes was produced by the giant snake. User:Domynyk 23:18, Aug 13, 2011, (UTC) White Snake Powers Should not it be mentioned that in anime he found and stole a scroll from Konoha with kinjutsu that obtained his Eight Branches Technique, Living Corpse Reincarnation and other powers of the white snake? To add it to his background or abilities section with: "In the anime, its shown that Orochimaru due to being rejected to the position of the 4th Hokage, (thus without a reason to stay in Konoha due to his lust for this position were only his own gains that being acces to forbidden techniques) infiltrated the Hokage Residence and stole a scroll that obtained the white snake's powers before his departure. It's possible that this was what started his obsession with Kinjutsu and to learn all the techniques in the world, thus becoming "the ultimate being" However he stated that a human's lifespan is too short for him to achieve his goals, and thats what made him to experiment on the human subjects he has captured to attain immortality. It is possible that other than his parent's death, this scroll was a reason of his descent into darkness. --Elveonora (talk) 23:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ? What episode? Skitts (talk) 00:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Orochimaru never stole any scroll, not in manga nor in anime. The only scroll I recall being remotely associated with him is the one Sasuke got for him from the villain in the second Shippuden film. Omnibender - Talk - 00:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Shippuden 114--Elveonora (talk) 00:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh dear, it's there. This must be the heights of fodder though =_=. I'd say it inspired the technique from the anime point of view.--Cerez365™ 02:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the scroll has his Transfer/Living Corpse Reincarnation written inside and also a 8 headed snake/dragon god as a picture. Its implying that all his "white snake" power are from that forbidden scroll. I think it should be mentioned with "In anime its shown from where Orochimaru got his white snake powers" etc. It is not contradicting manga and no other explanation was given. So I say, why not ? --Elveonora (talk) 03:01, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Do admins agree ?--Elveonora (talk) 03:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :The first databook actually does say how Orochimaru got his Fushi Tensei: he developed it through many years of human experiments. The Yamata no Jutsu is an extension of his white snake powers, which themselves stem from the Fushi Tensei. The anime saying he got them off a scroll is contradicting the manga. :We should still mention it, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) You are right, it says transfer technique but the image is of yamata no jutsu. Maybe its written in the scroll how to do that, and since human experiments are required its kinjutsu. With "in anime" only it should be mentioned. Its just animator's way of explaining from where he got the white snake powers. But where to add this ? To Orochimaru , eight branches , living corpse reincarnation or to powers of the white snake page ? --Elveonora (talk) 17:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) So should we mention it in a trivia or anime-manga differences ? --Elveonora (talk) 00:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Parent Jutsu Shouldn't the Living Corpse Reincarnation be the parent jutsu? After all it was developed and extended through the results of that technique. (talk) Bump (talk) 16:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Uhm, no O.o? That technique is used to transfer Orochimaru's consciousness how's that related to eight giant snakes? Orochimaru's true form isn't a technique by the way...--Cerez365™ 17:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Using the "power of reincarnation" possessed by the White Snake as an intermediary, he can transform into a giant white serpent with eight heads and eight tails." The white snake equals (somewhat) Living Corpse Reincarnation. (talk) 12:05, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Read above topic, in anime Oro found a scroll in Konoha that contained either Eight Branches or Living Corpse techniques, or both. Still not resolved :O --Elveonora (talk) 16:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) "in anime" And that's where the your statement falls apart. ShounenSuki has already pointed out that the anime contradicts that manga by saying that and thus its canonicity is null in this case. Skitts (talk) 18:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) My point being it's at least worthy a trivia or mention of some kind --Elveonora (talk) 02:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it a summon? After the Orochimaru inside the mouth was sealed and the heads of the serpent cut, a cloud of smoke appears and the serpent disappear. So isn't it a summon--Fox616 (talk) 16:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Orochimaru actually transforms into the creature. Transformation techniques also dispel with smoke.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The smoke is just for an effect, the same happened when Naruto turned from Kurama with 8 tails into Sage Mode Naruto in an instant with clothes intact, simply so Kishi doesn't have to draw the process in 3 panels--Elveonora (talk) 17:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Can't be bigger than manda Wait.. it says that this is much times bigger than manda. However, it is only somewhat taller than Susano'o, and Aoda in the recent chapter who is about mandas size dwarfed sasuke's susano'o. There's no way this is bigger than manda. :Even looking at the situation without Susanoo (since the size it is depicted as fluctuates a little), a human is about the size of a tailed beast-sized summon's eye, whereas Orochimaru's human body was far larger than his transformation's eyes. That said, while it is definitely incorrect, that statement about Manda comes directly from the third databook.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Drawing mistake, the angle and all. Same with Kurama, we can't determine if it's still shrunk since in between its appearances, its size differs compared to other creatures/objects etc.--Elveonora (talk) 12:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Nothing to point here. The angle creats that illusion for sure. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Databook says it's bigger than Manda either way. Assuming either way, that the size of Susanoo can't be manipulated. Look at them using its ribcage for protection. If it was to scale at all times, then that would be an improbable defence.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Naruto Clone Could it be that the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone used a combination of this and it's Jinchuriki form? It's final transformation stage looked like a mixture of Eight Branches and Jinchuriki forms. Since the Clone Snakes which make up the Naruto clone are made from Orochimaru's cells, it's not far-fetched to say this.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:54, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :It is farfetched. Don't try to rationalize and canonize fillers, they rarely make sense. Also correct me if I'm wrong, but it was the machine which mutated clone Naruto--Elveonora (talk) 14:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :It mutated after absorbing the power from the Ama no Hoko. I know that filler rarely makes sense, im just saying that the clone seemed to used this technique, and thus could be added as a user.--Neffyarious (talk) 09:44, August 31, 2014 (UTC)